


You're cute when you scream

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim's swang song for Sherlock, M/M, Senses Fail - Freeform, Sheriarty - Freeform, YouTube, first vid ever, you're cute when you scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yei, my first proper editing thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're cute when you scream

I have no idea can I even post a vid here, non the less. 

Hiiiii, this is my first proper edited video. I was just digging my music archive and came across this song, and thought it would be perfect for Sheriarty.

You can think of it as Jim's sings it to Sherlock or they both sing it to each other.

Naaah, anyways hope you enjoy it <3

Here's the link:

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JN-LGwAeGg&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JN-LGwAeGg&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
